Loves Blind Eye
by darkwings91
Summary: based off the scene in X-men first class where Erik walks in to find Raven in his bed. rating for later chapters. please read and review. i gnore that this night is right before the fight with shaw!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Charles sat in his room watching as Erik walked away from him towards his own room sighing Charles moved the chess board away making his way to his bed. 'He'll never think of me the way I feel about him, he probably likes Raven' he thought getting settled in the bed. Not that he could blame Erik faced with the choice between him and his sister most people would pick Raven. But it hurts when its someone that he wants. Especially when its someone his sister wants as well. He didn't stand a chance.

* * *

><p>Erik sighed as he walked away from Charles he couldn't stay in there in him not when he felt about him the way he did and how curious Charles could get at times he couldn't risk him finding his desire. He knew there was no chance of him getting to be with Charles. They had all heard the stores Raven had told them about Charles being a player before all this or attempting to as she said. It was obvious from this though is that it's females that charles is interested in not revenge seeking men.<p>

Opening the door to his room he was greeted with a naked Raven in his bed. Sighing this is just what he needed "get out Raven, I want to sleep" she just looked at him smirking before changing into Charles the smirk still on her/his face "what the hell are you doing Raven? I told you to get out of here!"

"Are you scared Erik? Think I'm going to run and tell Charles? I know you want him but guess what he's not interested in you like that where as I am and I'm even willing to look like him while we have some fun. Wanna join me now?"

"Get out right now! I don't know what kind of game you're playing Raven but get the fuck out NOW!"

Raven smirked as she looked past Erik to the door he had just opened with his back to it seeing her brother's shocked face she turned back into herself reached and for her robe getting ready to make her exit. "What's going on here? Raven, why did you just look like me?" Charles asked confused, was this some kind of joke the too had planned? A way for them to show him that Erik was off limits. Feeling like a fool. He got ready to leave, he couldn't believe his sister and 'best friend' had done this why couldn't Erik have just told him to back off that he wasn't interested that way.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts he turned to go. "No! Wait Charles! I came back here after I left you and found her in my bed I have no idea why she's here and I don't know why she turned into you when I told her to get out" Erik had his hand around his upper arm waiting to see if Charles would pull away or turn to face him. While he was waiting for a reaction from him Raven was making her way over to her brother turning to glare at Erik she wrapped her arms around Charles "he asked to come here to be waiting for when he had finished talking to you Charles. I didn't want to be here but I was scared that he would hurt me if I didn't show up I mean we did meet him when he was going to kill some one" she said in a sickly sweet voice. Charles pulled himself away from both off them turning to glare at his sister she took a step back looking at him confused.

"You know Raven you really are a bad liar I didn't have to read your mind to know that you just lied through your teeth at me so you better either tell me the truth or just shut up!" Raven moved further into the room as Charles turned his attention to Erik who steeled himself to be told to leave. 'Should have known it was too good to be true. I'll never find someone who wanted him around. Never have somewhere that I belong.' Sighing Erik looked at Charles who was looking at him oddly like he wanted to move closer to him instead Charles turned around and went back to his room trying to hold in his break down until he got there.

* * *

><p>Raven turned to look at Erik who had his eyes closed. "You know Erik the offer still stands. I mean he left you behind. I can give you everything you want from him" she said. Erik opened his eyes to glare at the blue girl "get lost Raven, if your so sure that its him I want what makes you think I would want you even if you looked like him you are not him!" He before walking out of his room in search for Charles. Maybe he would be able to at least stay here to kill Shaw even if afterwards Charles won't want anything to do with him.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Charles got into his room. after locking the door he slid down to the floor, how was he ever meant to face them again. 'I was so stupid to even think there was a small chance that Erik would have feelings for me, they've probably been laughing at me from the start. Stupid Charles and his ridiculous belief that he get the man he's in love with!' He felt tears starting to escape from his eyes and down his face. As soon as they get rid of Shaw he'll at least be able to get back to England he can't continue this knowing he was a laughing stock of his sister and his supposed best friend. Had they known he was coming and planned out that entire scene? He had heard Erik's thoughts he hadn't meant to but Erik's thoughts had been practically projecting at him, he wanted somewhere to belong and had obviously thought that he had found it in Raven only to have her blame him!

A knock from the door behind him, taking a deep breath he got ready for Erik to shout at him about how sick he was Raven had most likely told him about Charles interest in men. Everything would be ruined Erik will never want to see him again and will probably tell the others. No one would accept him like this. Another knock came "Charles I know your there. Please just let me talk to you. Afterwards if you want me too I'll leave. If you don't let me in I'll just say it through the door!" Sighing Charles moved away from the door. Unlocking the door he moved over to his bed as Eric walked in. "Charles I understand if you want me to leave but please you have to believe me. I didn't know she was going to be there. You can look in my mind and you'll know. I'm telling you the truth even if Raven was older I still wouldn't be interested." Charles looked at him a small smile graced his lips.

"I'm not going to read your mind my friend, if I may call you that after what I'm sure Raven has told you-"

"What do you mean if you can still call me that? All Raven said to me is that you straight and if I wanted then she would pose as you. Which I didn't take her up on that as would be wrong. Not it being you but it not being you but her. I'm just making a mess of this aren't I?" Charles nearly started laughing at the lost look on Erik's face.

"You're not with Raven?" Erik shook his head. "it wasn't some sort of message directed at me?" Another head shake. "how about we calm down can talk more in the morning? I'm going to have to have a serious talk with Raven. I'm sorry my friend you shouldn't have had to go through this" Erik moved towards Charles his hand cupped Charles's face wiping away the tear tracks on his face. "I'll leave for tonight if you tell me why it made you cry? Do you wish to be with Raven but she hasn't noticed?" Charles did laugh then and Eric could feel the tension leaving his head, had he been feeling Charles as well? "No my friend I was worried about what Raven had said to you there is something you don't know about me. Something only she does know and I fear if she had told you you would have walked out with no looking back. Besides she may not be my sister by blood but i still see her as such."

"Tell me Charles, I promise you that I will not leave here we are doing good to our kind. I had hoped to stay if I survive after facing Shaw if you would let me?" Erik couldn't help the small smile that graced his face at the grin that appeared on Charles's face, which faded a second later, doubt clouded his eyes. Taking a shaky breath Charles new he couldn't hide anymore. "The truth is my friend that I'm homosexual, all the times I've tried anything with women I purposely ruin them, I don't find women attractive and I am so sorry if this disturbs you Erik I -"

"Just stop there Charles!" Seeing the look of fear come across Charles face he quickly continued "I don't care that you're attracted to males not females. I got my answer so I will leave you to rest we have much to talk about in the morning" giving Charles shoulder a squeeze and a small smile he made to leave a hand on his wrist stopped him.

tbc..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Erik looked down at the hand on his wrist before looking up to Charles's face that was looking at anywhere but at himself. "Charles is there something else you need?" Erik asked the younger male who seemed to find the bed pattern extremely interesting. The hand on his wrist loosened not enough to completely let him go but enough to show there would be no struggle for him to pull away if he wanted.

"Nothing of importance" Charles muttered still not looking up at Erik, who had just sat himself upon the bed so he was facing the other man. The hand on his wrist completely withdrew at this.

"Are you sure there is nothing more you would like to ask me?" Erik asked as at last Charles moved up to look at him a small smile on his lips before doubt clouded his eyes and he looked at the bedding between them yet again.

Taking a deep breath Charles readied himself. "Did you really mean it? About not caring about it?" Erik felt that pressure return in the back of his mind again, he could feel Charles doubt, sadness and fear of hatred. Smiling at the telepath Erik made eye contact with Charles. "Of course I meant it Charles I wouldn't have said that it didn't bother me without meaning it. Even if you don't believe me take a look in my mind and you'll see that who you find attractive will have no effect on the kind of person I believe you to be" Charles's eyes grew wide Erik hated him entering his mind and for him to openly offer it twice in one night was a rarity indeed.

Moving his hand up to his head Charles concentrated on Erik's mind, getting in wasn't a problem normally shifting his way through Erik's mind was the problem. Tonight was different though, tonight he could easily enter Erik's mind.

He saw the man who Erik saw when he thought about the night he had jumped off the boat to save him without a second thought. The way he wants mutants and humans to live together peacefully. 'You're a good man charles and this isn't going to change that, my friend.' Charles pulled himself back out of Erik's head and into his own. A small smile graced his lips "thank you my friend, it truly means a lot to me that you don't think any differently about me" even though he was smiling Erik could see an underlining of sadness in his eyes. As Charles left his mind he felt the pressure lesson but could still feel the other mans feelings in the back of his mind.

"Charles have you ever told anyone else about this?" He saw the shiver run through the other man as he took a shaky breath.

"My mother knew before her death, let's just say that she wasn't very happy at the idea of her son being gay. Raven always said she understood but would always try to set me up with girls I think she thought it was my way of acting out I don't think she ever thought it to be real" while he had been taking he had started to cry again no one had ever really accepted it not until now, even he hadn't completely come to terms with it.

Loosing count on how many times he had done this tonight Erik sighed once again, before doing something new he pulled Charles into a very uncertain hug letting the other man cry in his arms.

Erik kept his arms around Charles, sobs shaking the other mans frame. "Charles, it's okay to be gay, you know this don't you?" Charles let out more sobs. Erik pulled Charles closer to him as the telepath broke down in his arms.

He stayed like that until he felt Charles calm down, looking down at the other man he noticed Charles had fallen asleep, lying him back in his bed. 'theres no way I can tell him, he can't even come to terms with his own sexuality. Besides just because hes gay it doesn't mean that he will ever be interested in me.' Sighing Erik moved to go to his own room, they could talk more in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four **

Erik woke with the sun as he did most mornings. Groaning he sat up in the bed. He had only gotten a few hours sleep, after returning from Charles's room he had tossed around for hours, his thoughts had been full of what if's. Not that any of them would come true. He had to stop thinking like that. 'He'll never see me like that, he needs a friend that can help him realise that its not something wrong, he doesn't need me throwing my feelings at him. I'll only get rejected anyway'. Feeling the telltale ache in his chest he pulled himself out of his thoughts. He couldn't have Charles hear them.

Getting out of bed Erik gathered his belongings before heading down the hall for the shower. Thinking about the long day ahead of him, he'll have to deal with Raven at some point today and he had told Charles they could talk more. He would have to do that soon before the other male tried to back out.

Turning the shower on he stripped out of his boxers before stepping under the hot spray. Sighing as the hot water soothed his muscles he showered quickly to get out of the way before the kids woke up.

Charles woke up to banging on his bedroom door. Groaning he looked over at the clock to see that it was nearly 11:00 'how did I sleep so long?' He thought as he started to get out of bed. looking at himself he noticed he was in yesterdays clothes, confusion hit him, 'Why didn't I get changed last night? And why can't I remember going to bed?' The knocking continued followed by a voice. "Charles! Are you awake yet?" Raven called through the wooden door. Her voice was enough to remind him of last night. Raven in Erik's bed, his pain of thinking they were together, Erik coming to his room, and him telling Erik that he was gay. "Charles? Everyone's worried!" Raven called again.

"Go away Raven, I'm fine but I don't want to talk to you right now"

"Charles I'm sorry about last night, I panicked I didn't know you liked him, I was upset and thought I would try to go after Erik. I didn't know it would upset you!" Charles sighed realising that if he wanted to or not he was going to have this conversation. He called for Raven to come in, still not wanting to get out of his bed.

Erik had gone looking for Charles all over the house. 'How this can be classed as a house is beyond me, more like the size of a small town!'. He had checked on Alex to see if Charles had been there only to nearly loose his head for distracting the boy, he could have sworn his hair had been singed. Sean had backed up to a wall away from him as he asked if he had seen the telepath. He had even asked the damn CIA agent if she had seen him. In a last minute attempt he went to Charles's room, he hadn't expected him to be there as Charles was normally an early riser. Rounding the corned in time to see Raven enter the other mans room.

He stood in the hallway in shock, he hadn't expected that. 'He'll probably believe whatever the girl said to him now, she is his sister after all' sighing Erik felt pain in his chest. He didn't belong here with them, he would never fit in and Charles will never want him like he wants the other man. 'I should just go now before I'm asked to leave'

'NO! Erik you can't leave now!'

Raven walked into Charles's room walking over to the bed that held her brother. "I really am sorry, I've just always thought of it as a phase and I didn't know you liked Erik but I saw the way he looked at you-"

"What do you mean the way he looked at me?" Charles interrupted his sister, he could feel her mind as well as another and the other one was very troubled. He reached out to the other mind finding it to be the mind of the man they were discussing.

"Charles he looks at you like he wants you and I thought if you knew then you would entertain this phase even longer and become involved with him!" Raven seemed quite distressed, but Charles wasn't paying attention he was worried about what he had just heard come from Erik, he can't leave not now, not when he needs him so much.

'NO! Erik you can't leave now!' He felt the other mans surprise at his voice. "Charles are you even listening to me?"

"Yes Raven I listened to you. Just tell me about how you can't accept me for who I am. Raven there is no need to worry about anything because no matter what Erik will never feel the same way about me. as I do him so your intentions are pointless anyway" he heard his sister scoff before walking closer to him.

"I'm sorry Charles. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I don't even like him. Are you telling me that you do?" The blush was enough for her, and managed to make her feel worse. Her brother wasn't looking at her, he was looking down at his bedding. "Oh god Charles I'm so sorry, I guess I just never realised that you were really gay and it wasn't just a phase" Charles nodded trying to keep the tears back, this is it no matter how much she had hurt him last night she was his sister and now she was going to walk out on him. "I'm going to go and apologise to Erik, I'm sorry Charles" she pulled him into a hug "I love you and I should have believed you" Charles looked up shocked she didn't hate him? She smiled again, after receiving another hug she got up and left.

After Charles had spoken to him Erik had waited around for Raven to leave the room. His heart was pounding why didn't Charles want him to leave? Did he just want to make sure Erik wouldn't tell anyone what they discussed last night before he kicked him out? Had he read his mind and figured out his feelings? Did he just want him around to deal with Shaw before he was rendered useless to him? No Charles wouldn't be that heartless. "Erik?" His head snapped up, a blury Raven was stood before him. Quickly wiping his eyes he looked at her clearly now, she was biting her lip clearly worried about something. "I'm sorry about last night I said some very hurtful things and I shouldn't have done what I did and I understand if you can't forgive me. But please don't take what I said out on Charles he didn't know anythi-"

"Why did you do it?"

"I was upset and thought that you would make Charles continue with what I thought was a phase but have only just realised that Charles just doesn't like females like that. I really am sorry I know its not enough though" Erik sighed.

"If you never do this again then well get along just fine. And never tell Charles what you figured out" Raven nodded shocked at the desperate look in his eyes. Smiling one last time she left to go find out what the guys were doing.

Charles had managed to drag himself out of bed and get changed, he knew Erik hadn't left but he didn't want to leave him waiting in case he did decide to go. Opening his bedroom door he saw Raven walk away down the hall and Erik stood opposite his door leaning against the wall, he looked upset. 'Raven's probably just told him she's not interested'. He thought sadly as he smiled shyly at Erik when the other man noticed.

Erik noticeably brightened seeing him making Charles break out into a huge grin. "You were going to leave" it was a statement not a questions. Erik's shoulders slumped before he nodded. "Why? I thought that after last night it was agreed that you were staying, unless its because of last night you want to go?"

"No Charles you know that's not it, we have got to do something about your confidence. I saw Raven entering your room and I thought you would want me to leave after he being in my room last night. I was going to save you the trouble of kicking me out"

"I wouldn't do that Erik, your my friend" Erik noticed that Charles seemed upset.

"Why don't we go get some breakfast, well dinner now since it took you so long to wake up. Then after checking up on the kids we can go over the plans to remake cerebo. Then we can talk after dinner about working on you accepting yourself and working on your confidence." Charles opened his mouth ready to defend himself. "Don't even think about it Charles I saw your own reaction about your sexuality last night". Sighing Charles knew he may as well admit it.

"Thank you Erik. I would like that" Erik nodded once to him as they made there way downstairs. Charles wished Erik would hold him like he had the night before, not that it was very likely. They made their way down to the kitchen.

Tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **obviously i own nothing! unfortunately or the film would have much Erik/Charles slash in it (more than it does)

sorry i took so long internet way crappy! enjoy and please read and review!

Chapter five

After breakfast, which was more like lunch by the time they got there. Charles continued his usual routine of helping the others train. He was surprised to find that instead of having a morning off they had started their own training. While Charles dealt with the kids Erik had the job of looking through the plans of the house to find a suitable space to build a new cerebo.

Around three o'clock Hank came to join him in his search as the younger man had a sizeable input in the development of cerebo. "We need a large space, enough to build a bigger version of the cerebo we had" Erik nodded, the only problem was finding somewhere suitable to convert into the machine.

"And it has to be round yes?" Erik asked the boy. Hank nodded sighing; they were never going to find somewhere. "Then I think I have an idea, come look here" he pointed to the blueprints that included the bunker being used by Alex. "Under the bunker there's a series of tunnels and a cavern. If we can get through to them we can convert an entire training area down there including a new cerebo, and the humans won't ever find out what we're actually doing here" Hank looked at Erik in surprise.

"That's a brilliant idea, of course well have to find another way to them and see if they're safe. And we can use the existing tunnels up here to connect to it. Raven told me about how she and the professor used to explore through them and some lead down to the basement" Erik nodded; he couldn't help but feel a bit of excitement at the idea of this getting somewhere. 'Charles will be happy that we've got somewhere' he thought a small smile on his face. 'God I've got it bad'.

They continued to make a list of what they would need in order to carry out their plans. It was near seven when Charles came to find them to tell them dinner was ready. He paused at the door seeing the two men with their heads together a small smile on his face. "Having fun?" He asked Hank physically jumped while Erik just looked up from the paper in front of him. "Sorry Hank I didn't mean to make you jump. I was coming to inform you that dinner is ready" Erik looked up at Charles surprise written across his face. He couldn't believe that it was so late. Charles looked at Erik wondering why the other man had yet to say anything. He saw him gathering all of the paperwork he and Hank had spread all over the library table. Hank had since gotten up ready to go on to the dining room. He smiled at Charles as he passed him and hurried off to go find the others.

Having gathered everything into something that resembled order Erik walked up to Charles. "Ready to go to dinner the Charles?" he asked the telepath who had yet to move out of the room. Charles nodded his head and followed Erik out of the room. "And don't think that I forgot that were having a conversation later tonight. I'll be able to show you what me and Hank found before if you would like?" he offered after seeing Charles's slight panic of having to go into details about his confidence about his sexuality. They continued to go join the others who had started eating their food without them.

Erik glared when he noticed that Moria had sat in his normal seat so she would be sat next to Charles at the end of the table leaving him to be near Sean and Alex. 'Brilliant' he thought taking his plate off the side and sitting between the two teenagers stuffing food in their mouth. Charles smirked at the comment. 'Guard your food my friend' he said causing Erik to glare at him.

Dinner once again was again a loud affair; which lead to food flying everywhere. As Moria and Alex had cooked the food today it was Raven and Hank's turn to clear the table while Charles and Erik were to wash the dishes. This found them brushing shoulders at the large kitchen sink arms deep in water. As the last of the dishes were brought into them it left the two of them alone in the kitchen.

"You and Hank seemed to be getting quite far, have you made any progress?" Charles asked as he moved to dry the plates.

"We think so. If it's possible well be able to have cerebo and the training areas underground which would mean more space up here and the humans wouldn't be able to figure out what we're doing here" Charles stopped to look at him, he was amazed that they had thought of this. "The plans however will keep until tomorrow, our previously planned discussion however will not" Charles's shoulders slumped. They had finished cleaning up so it was time for Erik to say whatever it was that he wished to say.

They walked in silence until they reached Charles's study. "What is it exactly that you want to talk about my friend?" He asked as they entered the room. Erik had poured two glasses of scotch and sat one in front of Charles as he took his own seat. "Why didn't you tell me you were gay?"

"Why should I have had to? It's my business"

"Because it's something that you should tell people especially-" Erik cut himself off, Charles didn't know he was gay too, he didn't know that it was ok to tell him.

"Especially what? Because we had to share a room? All you're talk about it not mattering it was just that wasn't it?"

"No. I was going to say that since you know so much about me, even after just meeting me surely you should have trusted me enough to tell me. Did you really think that I would hate you for such a thing?" Erik asked, he couldn't believe that Charles thought that of him. He was aware that he had stood up; he began to walk to the door in disbelief.

"Wait! Erik I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. But I've never had anyone accept it before, I was scared, it's not as if it's easy for e to make friends. People don't really take well to me being a step ahead of them, I was scared okay?" Charles had sat down in his chair waiting for Erik to walk out.

"You don't have to be scared of me walking away from you Charles; I promise you won't leave not over something like this. There is nothing wrong with you please believe me." Erik moved closer to him sank to be level with Charles. Before he knew what was happening he once again had a sobbing Charles in his arms. As they sank to the floor they Erik ran his hand up and down Charles's back. _How could he ever tell Charles after the trust he had placed in him? He could lose him; he would never trust him again. _"Charles you trust me don't you? I would never take advantage of any of this." As Charles nodded his agreement, Erik took a shuddering breathe. "Charles I know there's nothing wrong with you because you're not the only one that's gay I've known I was for years "Charles pulled away from him his eyes wide with shock


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry i havent updated in awhile I've been working lots But heres chapter six and Chapter 7 will be foloowoing soon and will be longer :)**

**of course i don't own xmen unfortunatly **

**anyway onwith the stroy.**

* * *

><p>Charles looked at Erik in shock <strong>you're gay too?<strong> he asked, not realising that he had slipped into talking in Erik's mind. Erik looked away from Charles he had done it now. He would be asked to leave, Charles would think that all this was him tricking him into bed or something, he may love him but he would never use any of this to try anything. Charles pulled his head back slightly his eyes red and puffy from crying. "yes I am Charles I'm sorry if you dothatn't like that, but I would never-"

"Erik you really do understand me don't you? all the things i said and it woul have been affecting you aswell I'm so sorry. I was just scared that you would think that there was something wrong with me." he looked down, how could he have insulted Erik so much, the man he was quickly falling in love with and he had been there insulting him all this time while talking about how being gay was wrong. Distantly he felt that erik's arms tighten around his waist. Only then did he realise that he was practically sat on Erik's lap while they were both sat on the floor.

Erik stared at Charles in disbelief how could he think that he had upset him in all had gone through all of this for him, he wanted Charles to come to terms with himself. Not that it would help him, it wouldnt improve his chances with the telepath, he would never have a chance with him. Charles was everything he could never be and he deserves someone that wasn't twisted inside, and here he was the fool in love with him. "I don't care about any of that Charles, as long as you can accept yourself i dont care really, my main concern right now if you being okay with yourself as you are. Charles looked at him with a small smile on his face, he couldn't understand why he was so lucky to have someone who understood him so much. If only Erik would want him to be more than a friend. **Erik may I ask you a question? **He couldn't say this outloud he knew his hope would show in his voice. **"**Charles you can ask me anything, you should know this" **Thankyou, it's just that have you ever been with someone? How would I know that they were even gay never mind if they're interested in me?** Erik looked down at Charles's confused eyes. _He wants someone else, he'll never want me and he wants me to help him figure out of someone else likes him. Theres only three people in this house that it could be, I'll have to see them together everyday. _

Sighing Erik removed his arms from around Charles's waist, he wasn't sure if he could do this. If Charles got with any of the young lads he would have to leave. "It's hard to ever be able to tell Charles, I've only been in love once and he doesn't love me back. He's in love, or at least he has feeling for someone else. I guess I shouldn't have ever gotten my hopes up. You should never give up hope though Charles you deserve to have happiness" Charles nodded once, his eyes drifting to his lap a sad distant look in his eyes. _Erik will never see me like I see him._ "I think I should go get some sleep, I don't think you're right about me getting the man I want. His heart belongs to another." Charles climbed off his lap he couldn't hold eye contact with Erik for longer than a few seconds. He knew he would never love anyone like he loves Erik and he'll never have him. Tears sprung to his eyes as he realised that he would have to keep his distance from Erik from now on if he had any chance of trying to get over him or at least try to not fall in love with him even more.

Erik stood up as Charles made his way to the door, walking away from him. Erik sighed, he will never get to be with him its just not meant to be. He nodded goodnight to Charles before sinking into the arm chair that he normally sat in.  
>Dark thoughts filled him mind, who would Charles be in love with? If it had to be someone that was in love with someone else it would have to be Hank who seemed to be in love with Raven. It seemed right, they were both so similar. He had to be realistic, the changes were he would be leaving before they even found Shaw now. He wouldn't be able to live under the same roof as Charles and the man he's in love with, even if Hank didn't feel the same way watching Charles being near him would be enough.<p>

* * *

><p>As charles shut the door of his bedroom he sunk down to the floor leaning against it. He felt the familiar sting of tears in his eyes as he thought about his and Erik's conversation. He would never get to be with him, Erik was wrong he doesn't deserve the man he loved if he did then Erik would love him too and not some other man. Shaking his head he tried to calm himself down, he couldn't think like that or he'll loose control. If he lost control of his abilities then Erik would find out and that was definitely a conversation he wanted to avoid, Erik telling him not to be so stupid to think they could ever be together.<br>Sighing to himself Charles managed to get himself to his bed, not that he expected to get any sleep. Crawling into the still un-made bed Charles settled in for a long sleepness night.

* * *

><p>Erik made it to his own bedroom around 2 am after drinking quite abit of Charles's scotch. As he stood outside his door his eyes looked at the closed door of Charles. It would be so easy to go in and see him sleeping, only when he's sleeping can Erik dare to hope and wish that Charles loved him but after tonights conversation he couldn't face it.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**OK so I am very sorry for not updated this in a very long while but I didn't have a working computer in that time so I have made this chapter longer than my previous ones and am intending to be putting another one up shortly in apology **** The 'pimp hat' was a s****pecial request from Dark Oasis.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing if I did then the film wouldn't have ended as it did. **

The next morning Erik didn't want to leave his bed which was extremely uncommon for him. He knew the others would be down at breakfast and he didn't want to cope with the noise of the group or the sight of Charles and Hank. He was now convinced that it was Hank that Charles was in love with. He was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on his door. "Erik. Are you in there?" It was Charles **great, the one person I didn't want to see** "yes Charles what is it you wanted?" There was a shuddering breath of the other side of the door. **It doesn't matter sorry that I bothered you I won't make the mistake twice** he heard footsteps going away from the door and a slam from further down. **Shit! **Erik jumped out of bed **stupid idiot Erik!** He opened his door and walked straight down the hall to Charles' he walked straight in.

Looking around he saw the telepath on his bed facing the other wall. "Charles I'm sorry, it wasn't intended the way it seemed. I never have control of my thoughts in the morning. I like to be awake for a while before I see you to get my thoughts in order." Charles didn't reply but stayed motionless on his bed.  
>Erik sighed he couldn't believe he had done this, his first true friend, the man he loved and he had ruined it. "You are my only friend Charles, you're the only person to get this close to me ever, and to be honest it scares me and I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me." He turned around to leave the room. He felt his chest tighten at the thought of Charles never speaking to him again. He left the room after having Charles ignore him by the time he got cross the hallway to his own room he felt drained.<p>

Gazing around the room he spotted his open case of his few belongings, there were a few other items dotted around, he quickly packed them all away and closed the case. If things were no better later today then he would go, he couldn't believe what an idiot he had been, he loved Charles and had ended up pushing him away.  
>Sighing Erik scanned the room quickly, all of his belongings were now in the case. With one final look at the room, he laid the suitcase on his bed before heading out for a run. On his way down to the main doors he passed the dining room where all the teenagers were eating breakfast and laughing at each other. They didn't have the same weight on them as he did, in a way he envied them but if he hadn't had these weights on him he would have never met Charles. The other man's name made him smile. He couldn't believe he had messed up the one good thing he had in his life! He shook his head and began running around the house and the land surrounding it.<p>

Charles had calmed down briefly after Erik had left his room; he really hoped that it was true what Erik had said he didn't want to think about Erik only tolerating him because he wanted things only Charles could give. The man he had fallen in love with in such a small amount of time wouldn't do that to him.  
>After showering and getting dressed for the day Charles had decided to give the kids a day off and take them into the city for a day of relaxing. Heading down stairs Charles could hear the children cleaning up in the kitchen, breakfast must have just finished. He popped his head into the room ad saw Alex about to skirt washing up liquid over Sean. "Is that really a wise thing to do?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the blond, who had the decency to duck his head. Smiling Charles looked around the room; Raven was sat at the table talking to Moira while Hank was washing up around the mess that Alex and Sean seemed to be making. Alex muttered sorry and sat it down on the seat next to Raven. All eyes turned to look at him, Charles couldn't help but notice that there was no Erik in the room, spreading his mind out he could sense that he was running in the grounds. "I thought today that we could go into town for a bit of a relaxing day, what did you think?" He had barely finished asking before the kids were all shouting their excitement and heading off to get ready. "Be ready to leave in an hour." Charles called out to them before proceeding to make himself some tea. He heard Moira move out of the kitchen at a slower pace than the others, he heard the front door to the house open, poking his head out through to the hall way he smiled shyly at the sweat soaked Erik who entered.<p>

After finishing his run Erik walked up to the house, he couldn't put off acing Charles any longer, if he had truly ruined everything between him and Charles, then he might as well leave before the day is over. Pushing the door open he saw Charles's head appear and the shy smile that the telepath was sporting. Erik walked up to the younger man and engulfed him into a hug. "Charles I am so sorry, I wish you knew how sorry I am I didn't want to hurt you." He felt Charles's nose wrinkle which made him smile slightly as he pulled away so that he could look him in the eyes. "Erik, I'm sorry for surprising you this morning and then over reacting with you" Erik held up his hand to stop him from speaking with a gentle smile on his face which was intended to calm the other. "Charles there is no need to apologise; I shouldn't have said what I did. If you want me to go then I understand." Charles looked up at him again a scared look in his eyes.

"No Erik I want you to stay, if you still want to?" Erik nodded amazed that Charles wanted him to stay. "Good well I've given the children the day to relax and have promised to take them into town if you wanted to join me?" Erik smiled at the look Charles was giving him; he nodded and released the other man. "Of course I can't leave you to deal with the children alone now can I?" he asked smiling at him. "I trust that I'll have enough time to shower and change?" At Charles's nod he made his way up stairs to his room.

On his run Erik had decided that he was going to stick around with Charles and the others until such a time came when Charles and Hank managed to get with each other, he would help his love as much as he could and then he'll move on, as far away as he could get. No matter what Charles would need him to help him come to terms with his sexuality, after then he can start a healthy relationship with Hank and Erik will be able to slip away while Charles was distracted in his new relationship bliss.

An hour later found Charles and Erik in the foyer waiting on the teenagers to arrive; Moira was sat on the bottom of the stairs looking over at them, while sending the odd glare Erik's way whenever Charles leaned towards him. Charles seemed to be completely oblivious to this and was soon distracted from anything else when Sean came running down the stair case followed by and angry looking Alex. By the time Alex had reached the bottom of the stairs Sean had hidden the other side of the two adults using them as a bumper between them. Raven and Hank were making their way down the stairs at a much slower pace and seemed to m laughing at whatever had occurred upstairs. "What's going on?" Erik asked causing Alex's gaze to land on the metal bender rather than trying to see Sean. Alex let out a hysterical sounding laugh letting the anger seep out of him. "Dude you're wearing a pimp at!" Alex exclaimed pointing at Erik's black trilby hat. Sean joined in the laughter. Erik glared at the two youngsters then moved his glare to Charles who had let out a small chuckle, looking at Erik with innocent eyes Charles turned back to the teenagers.

"What happened for you two to come down the stairs like that?" The two boys in person managed to look ashamed. Sean had a red tinge on his face while Alex was looking around at the other in the room in a panic. **Alex did you want t****o**** show me**** instead? **He asked hoping that young Hawaiian would understand what he meant. Alex nodded and showed Sean walking in his room while he was getting dressed having just dropped the towel from his shower.

As Charles came out of Alex's memory Charles saw that both Alex and Sean were now completely red faced while the others were looking at the three men curiously. Charles cleared his throat he hadn't really needed to see it in as much detail as Alex had let him seen, the younger lad couldn't be blamed though, and he didn't know how to block certain images. "Right well then shall we get going?" Charles asked jingling the keys to get them moving.

Charles sat in the passenger side of the car as Erik had used his powers to get the keys off him, Sean and Alex had opted to go with them as Raven had been constantly questioning them on what had happened up stairs. Alex was still trying to avoid Erik's glare over his hat. Moira had driven Raven and Hank in her car so that they would have plenty of room for anything they were going to buy while in town. Charles chanced a glance across at Erik and smiled, he personally thought that Erik looked very nice in his hat. He sent that message on to Erik who lifted an eye brow at him but otherwise continued to drive in quiet. Charles felt his cheeks warm up why had he been stupid enough to think that was a good idea?

Before long they were pulling up to start a day of what would no doubt be a shopping spree for the two females and an attempt at a peaceful outing for the rest of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**So this is chapter 8, I've started the next chapter but I's been hard to write as my partner's laptop died grr so he's been using mine. But I shall publish soon and I shall start them realising their feelings.**

**I have also been thinking of re-editing it and maybe making it into less but longer chapters any ideas/views on this would be welcome.**

**Remember I sadly own nothing ****L **

Charles climbed out of the car and called over the other three who had parked a few spaces down in the car park. "Here's some money for you to spend on yourselves, don't be stupid with what you buy though and well meet at the diner over there for lunch at half 12 okay?" he asked. When he received nod from all of the youngsters he motioned for them to go on their way. Moira refused any of the money given to her exclaiming that if she bought anything then she would use her own money and was reluctantly pulled off with Raven. Leaving Erik and Charles on their own "Don't even think about it Charles" he said as the telepath looked towards him still with his wallet in his hand, he purposely watched as Charles put his wallet back in his pocket. "The agent didn't seem happy to be pulled away from your side Charles"

Erik noted the way that Charles looked down at his feet, he didn't want Moira's attention, he didn't like the way she watched him he liked her as a person and obviously she had other intentions if Erik had picked up on the hints she was dropping. Erik moved closer to the British man so he could force him to look at him, "hopefully your sister will be able to discourage her today" with that Erik moved off to walk towards the main stripe of shops, and they could see Sean's hair up ahead he was walking down the street with Alex. **Those two have obviously made up their differences. **Charles commented as they strolled along, Erik gazed at him in amazement wondering if Charles realised that he had done that. "Yes, tell me what did cause them to kick off earlier Charles" Charles smiled at his friend. **It seemed that Sean has yet to learn about knocking on doors when others are changing. ** Charles relied as he moved into a small book store.

Chuckling Erik followed the telepath into the shop, he could have sworn that Charles had a slight sway to his hips as he walked down the aisle. **Erik…could you give me a hand I can't reach the book I wanted. **Erik could feel Charles embarrassment against his height. Chuckling Erik made his way out of the section he had been in to where he had seen Charles disappear to. He found Charles stood looking up at a box half hanging off the top of the book case. "Already tried and failed to get it I see Charles" he said as he stretched up and grabbed the spine and tugged the book down. **Yes I failed to get it down because I'm not as tall as-** "why have you been speaking to be telepathically Charles?" Charles blushed and looked down.

"I hadn't realised that I had I'm sorry" he moved to take the book from Erik, only for the other man to lift it above his head. Using Charles watch he moved the man into his personal space.

"It's quite aright Charles I just wanted to know why you were doing it." Erik noticed the red cheeks on Charles _How he wished he could inflict a blush on him while doing something else. _ Erik brought himself out of his thoughts and released his hold on Charles. Charles didn't move back to his previous space, he liked being able to be this close to Erik and being able to feel the heat of the other man. Sighing Charles looked down at the floor, he had to stop doing this it was like he was a child again trying to hide his mutation. "Sometimes it helps me being able to say what I like without anyone but who I'm speaking to listening, when I'm in public I don't like people knowing what I'm saying and that may be hypocritical of me but-"

"Charles its okay, I can completely understand why you don't want people to know but how about we try not making me look crazy and see if you at least say a few words to me because I'm sure than a few people looked at me funny on the way here." Charles let out a small life and looked up at his friend while nodding. "Good." Erik seemed satisfied and gave Charles his book.

Charles accepted the item and watched as Erik made his way back round to where he had come from. Charles shook his head to try and clear it before opening the book to have a look inside it.

* * *

><p>After the book store, Charles had managed to talk to Erik while walking around which brought a smile to the metal benders face. It soon became time to meet the others by the time that they had arrived at the diner, all of the others were already there and waiting for them which surprised Charles until he glanced at his wrist watch and noticed that it was 12:45. "You know Charles if we could be on time it's a bit bad that you couldn't be" Raven said as he sat down next to her with a smile. Charles felt his cheeks warm up, he had been having such a good time with Erik that he had forgotten all about watching the time, they had only noticed the diner when they were about to walk past it. Erik smiled at the youngsters; he noticed Moira looking at Charles's blush with interest and had to hold back the growl in his throat. "You didn't have to wait for us to start" Charles said over the top of the menu that he had picked up to attempt to hide his blush.<p>

By the time they had ordered their food Charles' blush had gone completely, however he had ended up sandwiched between Erik and Moira the latter having pressed herself against him the moment he had sat down. Erik kept smirking at him as he knew that Charles wasn't interested in the CIA agent. "Charles, can we go back to the shops now that we've finished eating or are we going back home now?" Raven asked as Alex had just finished his last mouthful of food. Charles smiled at them over his tea. "Go be at the cars by 5 okay?" The others nodded before leaving. Moira stayed sat down until Raven called out to her, she glared once at Erik before begrudgingly leaving the two men alone.

Charles sighed, he really didn't understand why she didn't like Erik, and he mentioned this to his friend and got a laugh and a head shake in return. "Charles she wants to be with you and doesn't like that we are close and you spend most if not all of your free time in my company." Erik smiled once again before standing and leading Charles out of the diner. Charles was bright red by the time he made it to the door, 'how had I missed that?' Erik smiled at the confused look on the younger man's face before striding on to a music shop. He was hoping to loose himself in the instruments before he had to go back to the house with the children. Charles followed behind him never a foot away he was following him like a little puppy. Erik smirked at the thought, if only Charles would have feelings more than friendship towards him.


End file.
